


Трибблы и всё-всё-всё

by Kollega, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, Elevator Sex, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s05e06 Trials and Tribble-ations, Tribbles (Star Trek), WTF Kombat 2021, Winnie-the-Pooh References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Как Гарак с Баширом оказались в безвыходном положении.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Трибблы и всё-всё-всё

**Author's Note:**

> по внутрикомандной заявке: «Гарашир среди трибблов».

Ситуация все сильнее казалась похожей на критическую. Хотя если кому-то рассказать, все это наверняка покажется смешным. Это и правда смешно, ну а что.

…Нет, Ворф бы точно не смеялся, если бы был на станции. Джулиан набрал полную грудь воздуха и тут же закашлялся от попавшего в горло пуха.

Трибблов было слишком много. Слишком.

Где-то в груде пушистых мурлыкающих комьев кашлянул в ответ Гарак. Джулиан попробовал добраться до него, но под пальцы попались только новые трибблы.

Их становилось только больше.

— Вам не кажется, доктор, — послышался из-за меховой стены голос Гарака, — что мы с вами очутились в некотором роде… в безвыходном положении?

Джулиан стряхнул с макушки очередное трибблосемейство и попытался нащупать хотя бы его руку. Гараку, несмотря на попытки шутить, тоже не было смешно. Клаустрофобия…

Гарак вцепился в его пальцы мертвой хваткой. Джулиан дернул его к себе; трибблы еще недостаточно размножились, чтобы не дать пробраться ближе.

— Если бы мне позволили носить с собой дисраптор, — пробормотал Гарак с явным облегчением, — мы бы избавились от них немедленно.

На его лбу даже в слабом освещении виднелись крупные капли пота, но дыхание было в норме. Больше всего Джулиан сейчас опасался двух вещей — панической атаки Гарака и того, что трибблы действительно их задавят. А может, и съедят. Он читал в одном исследовании, что трибблы абсолютно всеядны, если нет зерна, будут питаться плотью даже собственных сородичей…

Нет, такие мысли совсем не помогали. Джулиан натянуто улыбнулся.

— Уверен, вскоре нас отсюда освободят. Шеф наладит транспортер…

— Я был убежден, доктор, — перебил его Гарак, — что вы ответите мне «Ты что, застрял?» Да, представьте себе, я прочитал эту странную детскую книгу, которую вы мне дали. Ничего удивительного, что терранцы так демонстративно себя ведут, если воспитываются на подобной литературе.

Джулиан не выдержал и рассмеялся, надеясь, что смех не прозвучал слишком нервно.

— В таком случае вы должны были бы ответить…

— «Нет, я просто отдыхаю», конечно. Отличный эвфемизм в подобной ситуации. Что еще мы делаем здесь, как не отдыхаем, верно? — сказал Гарак.

Еще бы только не думать, что трибблов все больше, но Джулиан не стал этого озвучивать. Он подтащил Гарака поближе, безжалостно растолкав пищащих трибблов, и тот крепко схватил его за талию. От него остро пахло — вроде как йодом и чем-то сладким, почти как в тот день, когда отказал чип. Джулиан подавил вздох и обнял Гарака за плечи. Странная попытка в случае приступа, но чем еще он мог сейчас помочь?

— Знаете, доктор, со стороны Федерации будет очень большой глупостью потерять станцию из-за того, что ее оккупируют трибблы, — сказал Гарак ему на ухо. — Рано или поздно они здесь все заполонят. Как думаете, если мы убьем нескольких, просто растопчем, они отвлекутся?

Нет, они все вместе набросятся на нас и загрызут, едва не ответил Джулиан, вместо этого он погладил Гарака по спине и мотнул головой. Паника поднималась откуда-то из брюшной полости — какое ненаучное определение, паника — результат работы надпочечников, слишком высокий уровень адреналина и кортизола. Паниковать сейчас было ни в коем случае нельзя.

Триббл, который полз от его плеча к затылку, вдруг громко замурлыкал и задрожал. Гарак ревниво стряхнул его — попытался, в результате просто отодвинул в сторону.

Для этого пока что хватало места.

— Жаль, — совершенно безжалостным тоном сообщил Гарак. — Мне кажется, нам стоило бы попробовать.

Он обнял Джулиана крепче, так, что стало почти невозможно дышать, его шершавые губы вдруг интимно потерлись о шею чуть ниже уха. Джулиан затаил дыхание. Во-первых, он не ожидал такого — не сейчас, — во-вторых, это было очень приятно, а в-третьих…

В-третьих — это отличный способ отвлечься, если подумать. Разве что, конечно, их транспортируют отсюда, и тогда может получиться неловко. В этот момент Гарак щекотно коснулся кожи языком — тоже шершавым, обезвоживание, стресс… нет, их не транспортируют. Комм-бейдж не работал, наверное, трибблы сожрали изоляцию на одном из генераторов. Как, должно быть, ругается Майлз…

— Знаете, доктор, сейчас я, пожалуй, впервые пожалел, что никогда всерьез не рассматривал трибблов в качестве оружия, — сказал Гарак неожиданно довольным тоном. Он снова лизнул Джулиана в шею, на этот раз с нажимом; по спине пробежала приятная дрожь. — Они удивительно эффективны, вы не находите?

Шевелиться было трудно: трибблы со всех сторон взяли их в осаду. Джулиан коротко хохотнул и попытался отстраниться — не чтобы оттолкнуть Гарака, а чтобы посмотреть на него. Получилось плохо: Гарак слишком хорошо за него цеплялся, а еще мешали трибблы. У Джулиана практически вышло опереться на них спиной, как на пушистую стенку, а еще свет стал гораздо тусклее.

Гарак крепко жмурился, насколько получилось разглядеть.

— Даже слишком эффективны, — продолжил Гарак, не открывая глаз. Его губы щекотно шевелились у Джулиана под ухом, посылая вниз, через ключицу, всполохи теплых разрядов. — Если я захочу снять с вас этот омерзительно неэстетичный китель, они не дадут этого сделать.

Его рука — пальцы совсем слабо, но ощутимо дрожали — нащупала застежку брюк. Джулиан подался навстречу прикосновению и тоже зажмурился. Прекрасный способ не обращать внимания на ситуацию, хотя и смахивает на глупый эскапизм. А, пусть. Если вместо этого думать о неминуемой смерти, лучше не станет.

— Гарак, — начал Джулиан и кашлянул, потому что голос неожиданно сел.

Рука замерла.

— Что-то не так, доктор? Вы… против?

— Нет, нет, — выдохнул Джулиан. — Просто я не думаю, что это…

— Уместно? Серьезно? Стоит делать именно сейчас? — Гарак говорил с улыбкой и явно не собирался отстраняться, но его рука так и застыла где-то под пупком, и это ощущалось… почти некомфортно.

Джулиан выдохнул, наклонил голову и мягко прикусил губами тонкий гребень возле уха. Гарак шумно втянул воздух.

— Нет. Не думаю, что у нас получится раздеться, — сказал Джулиан. — И не думаю, что это необходимо.

Он нащупал руку Гарака и требовательно сдвинул ее ниже. Гарак издал странный утробный звук и прихватил зубами кожу, больнее, чем хотелось бы, но Джулиану было сейчас все равно. Он придвинулся ближе — с трибблами это было единственным возможным движением; Гарак расстегнул ширинку до конца и запустил руку внутрь.

— Вы позволите, доктор? — прошептал он осипшим голосом.

Вместо ответа Джулиан рассмеялся. Гарак хищно — это ощущалось даже кожей — улыбнулся и мягко сжал в пальцах его член. Твердое колено вдвинулось Джулиану между бедер, пришлось развести их шире, вжимаясь в шевелящуюся массу трибблов. Они ползали где-то у спины, путались в волосах, щекотали макушку…

— Как интересно, — пробормотал Гарак. — И как примитивно. Вам не мешает белье? Должно быть, очень некомфортно в моменты, когда…

— Заткнись, Гарак, — выдохнул Джулиан и укусил его сильнее. Гарак рассмеялся и с усилием потерся об его ногу, снизу вверх и обратно. Плотным, выпуклым и ощутимо, даже сквозь два слоя ткани, влажным. Йодистый запах стал только сильнее, но теперь он казался приятным. Не пугал, как вначале.

— Мне очень нравится, доктор, когда вы проявляете здоровую, природную агрессию. Демонстрируете другую сторону вашей сущности, — сказал Гарак. Его пальцы сдвинулись ниже, выпустив член, мягко коснулись мошонки и сжали; Джулиан захлебнулся воздухом. — Так?

Трибблы слишком плотно окружали их, Джулиан попытался высвободить руки и не смог. Очень хотелось ответить Гараку чем-то подобным, он сдвинул голову в сторону и укусил его за горячий, слишком объемный гребень на шее. Гарак ахнул и дернулся, потерся о его ногу еще раз, обхватив коленями бедро. Мстительно разжал пальцы — о да, это было хуже, чем если бы он причинил Джулиану боль.

— Вы быстро учитесь, — пробормотал Гарак, касаясь губами сонной артерии, как будто пытался нащупать пульс. Для этого не нужно было даже прижиматься сильнее, сердце и так билось в слишком быстром темпе. Его пальцы снова вернулись к члену, аккуратно обвели головку, опустились к основанию, запутались в волосах. Джулиан толкнулся ему в ладонь, и Гарак охотно сжал пальцы.

Трибблы вокруг замерли, перестав даже мурлыкать. А может, мешал шум в ушах. Какая разница. Гарак стиснул зубы на мочке уха — это было нежно и не больно; его прохладные пальцы оказались такими приятными — и их было так недостаточно.

— Сожми руку крепче, — скомандовал Джулиан, — и не шевели ею. Так, вот… так.

Гарак коротко рассмеялся прямо ему в ухо, но послушался. Джулиан толкнулся ему в ладонь. Еще. И еще. Возбуждение накатывало горячими, жадными волнами, плескало в лицо, он двигался все быстрее, в такт ритмичному и торопливому дыханию Гарака…

Потом в глазах потемнело, и Джулиан, не удержавшись, глухо застонал. Гарак лизнул его в ухо холодным и на этот раз мокрым языком, обвел кончиком ушную раковину.

— Теперь ваша очередь не шевелиться, доктор, — пробормотал он и, крепко обхватив одной рукой талию Джулиана, потерся об его бедро, сильно, быстро и…

— Ах-х-х!

Гарак вцепился ему в поясницу и задрожал. Джулиан не мог видеть сейчас его лица — он и сам жмурился, и трибблы мешали отодвинуться, — но точно знал, что Гарак сейчас улыбается, сладко и довольно, может, даже высунув кончик языка между губ…

Потом что-то толкнуло его назад, сильно и неожиданно, и они с Гараком упали на пол. Лифт дернулся. Трибблы исчезли.

Комм-бейдж, зашипев, разразился голосом Майлза:

— …эвакуируем все лифты. Мы смогли транспортировать трибблов за пределы станции… Вы там в порядке? Прием! Доктор Башир? Джулиан? Могу перенести вас в лазарет.

Гарак оказался неожиданно и приятно тяжелым. Он даже не подумал отодвигаться, шевельнулся, устраиваясь на Джулиане поудобнее. Он и правда улыбался, хоть и не показывал язык. Джулиан легко толкнул его в бок и ответил:

— Все в порядке. Ничего экстренного. Ситуация в норме. Прием.

— Если вы забыли, доктор, — едва слышно пробормотал ему на ухо Гарак, — мы направлялись на Променад. Лифт едет именно туда.

— А впрочем, Майлз, — сказал Джулиан с обеспокоенностью, которую даже он сам принял бы за настоящую, — мне нужно кое-что проверить. Транспортируй нас в лазарет, прямо в мой кабинет. Если получится.

В конце концов, и правда стоило проверить, все ли с Гараком в порядке. Джулиан шевельнулся.

— А ведь нам с вами, доктор, — сказал Гарак мечтательно, — даже не пришлось ждать неделю, чтобы выбраться из затруднительного положения. Можно сказать, мы поступили гораздо более эффективно, чем герои этой вашей книжки.

— Хочешь сказать, им нужно было заняться тем же? Тогда книжка перестала бы быть детской, — фыркнул Джулиан, и тогда мир вокруг рассыпался серебристыми всполохами телепортации.

Оставалось надеяться, в его кабинете сейчас никого не будет.


End file.
